onceuponatimefandomcom-20200223-history
Hopper Psychiatry Office
|visitors = The Black Fairy † *Cora † *Dr. Whale *Emma Swan *Evil Queen *Marco *Mary Margaret Blanchard *Pongo *Ruby |patients = Bashful *David Nolan *Emma Swan *Henry Mills *Hook *Leroy *Mr. Gold † *Regina Mills |firstappearance = The Thing You Love Most |latestappearance =The Final Battle Part 1 }} The Hopper Psychiatry Office is a Storybrooke location featured on ABC's Once Upon a Time. It first appears in the second episode of the first season. History Years later, Regina becomes alarmed by her adopted son Henry's insistent belief that everyone in town is a fairytale character, and has him attend therapy sessions with Dr. Hopper. Later, when Henry's birth mother, Emma stays in town, Regina does her best to drive her out of town by ordering Dr. Hopper to secretly give Henry's files to Emma. At the same time, Emma becomes concerned about Henry's over-imagination that she goes to talk with Archie. He explains Henry is using a fairytale storybook to deal with his issues. However, Emma notices Henry only go the book about a month ago while his problems date further back than that. Archie admits that Henry has had problems with his adoptive mother, Regina, and then offers her the files. As she leaves, he warns her not to destroy the boy's imagination. Once Emma is gone, Archie phones Regina to report that everything went as planned. Soon after, Regina sends Sheriff Graham to arrest Emma for stealing the files, though she is quickly bailed out by Mary Margaret. Later that day, Henry sits quietly during a therapy session, hurt after overhearing Emma call him crazy, and refuses to talk with Archie about it. Emma storms in, to which Archie begins apologizes for aiding Regina in framing her. To patch up her relationship with Henry, Emma plays along with his ideas, agreeing that the curse is crazy but might be true. She recalls what he told her earlier about keeping Regina off their trail as they work on breaking the curse, and proves she believes him by burning the storybook pages that Regina must never see. Ecstatic, Henry hugs her. Recovering from this little bout of drama, Henry resumes telling Archie about his former life in the Enchanted Forest as a cricket named Jiminy. Archie wonders if all crickets in town were once people, but Henry states there are none. Soon, Archie is ordered by Regina to drive Henry's belief in the curse out of his head. Perplexed over the request, he distractedly thinks this over in his office. His friend, Marco, arrives to meet with him for lunch, but Archie declines since Henry is coming for another session. After Marco leaves, Henry states he is Geppetto. He begins showing Archie a flashlight and candy bars, which he intends to take with him for a search in the mines. Archie puts a stop to the boy's ramblings and insists his fairytale beliefs as a delusion. Hurt by Archie's claims, Henry flees the office. Later, Archie guiltily sits on the couch drinking as his dog, Pongo, is sitting beside him. He hears a knock outside the office door but doesn't bother answering, to which Emma bursts in. She angrily confronts him about what he said to Henry, to which Archie responds defensively until they receive news from Regina that her son is missing. Horrified, Archie realizes Henry ventured into the mines alone. One of Storybrooke's residents, Kathryn, goes missing as her husband, David, suffers from blackouts and memory gaps. Though the phone records show he had a conversation with Kathryn on the night of her disappearance, he cannot recall anything. Worried, he looks for Archie in his office. The shrink assists David to access the memories by putting him in a relaxed state of mind. David begins to remember his conversation with Kathryn, but also has a recollection of something far more sinister—Mary Margaret's desire to kill someone—and bolts out of the office without telling Archie what he saw. To his surprise, Archie finds Mr. Gold outside the office door. He says the rent was already paid, but Mr. Gold states that's not the reason he came. In the office, Mr. Gold opens up about the son he parted on bad terms with and since then they've been separated for years. He also suspects his son is still angry at him over the past and therefore is unsure how to make things right. Archie suggests Mr. Gold be honest and ask for forgiveness from his son as there is no other way to patch up a broken relationship. As the curse is lifted by Emma, Archie recalls memories of his former life while in his office. }} Regina's mother, Cora, arrives in Storybrooke. Wishing to turn the townspeople against Regina so she'll rely on her, Cora assumes her daughter's form. As she walks down the street to Archie's office, Ruby, who is closing up the diner, sees whom she believes is Regina passing by. In the office, Archie quickly discovers Cora's identity, but he is soon kidnapped by her. With the only witness being Archie's dog Pongo, Cora enchants his memories to show Regina killing his owner, and in place of Archie, she disguises another deceased person as him. Distressed, Pongo runs from the office to the diner where Ruby senses something is amiss. She and Emma go check up on Archie in his office but find him dead on the floor. Ruby, recalling what she saw last night, voices her suspicions about Regina. Even at David and Mary Margaret's insistence, Emma has trouble believing Regina murdered someone after she has made so much progress to change. With her parents, they search the office and find Regina's file is missing. A still doubtful Emma pins the crime on Mr. Gold, but he provides something that allows her to fully believe Regina killed Archie. Not knowing how to deal with Archie's death, a saddened Henry repeatedly phones the shrink's office only to hear his voice on the answering machine message. Eventually, Archie is freed by Belle and Cora is proven to be responsible for the fake murder. }} }} As Archie is having a session with Leroy, Emma comes in without realizing he was already seeing a patient. Archie decides to end his time with Leroy in order to help Emma, much to the dwarf's protests since he paid for an hour-long session. Leroy complains he hadn't even gotten to talking about Dopey leaving his mining shift to get a master's degree, and that this has forced him to do extra work in the mines. Emma is surprised to hear Dopey isn't a tree anymore, which Leroy states that the dwarves took care of the problem weeks ago without depending on her for help. After Leroy is gone, Emma tells Archie about how knowledge of her own future is getting in the way of her happiness. She doesn't even have the courage to ask Hook to move in with her, even though they both want this, because she can't give him a future where the vision doesn't come true. Archie advises her that life is about how she lives it, not how she ends it. Upon exiting the office door, Emma runs into Sean, who reports that Ashley is missing. After Emma apprehends Jasmine, Archie returns to his office, where he finds the Evil Queen waiting for him. She wants to know what Emma told him about her vision, but Archie stands his ground and refuses to tell her. The Queen then decides to find out from Emma herself by disguising herself as Archie, while the real Archie is taken to Zelena's house as a hostage. In her Archie disguise, the Queen exits the office and tries to convince Emma to come in for another session. Emma declines and states she must find Aladdin, another Savior, and if he is still alive, it might mean her vision of her own death won't have to come true after all. Later, Leroy shows up to the office for another therapy session, but he finds Archie is not there, and then phones David to ask him about the man's whereabouts. At Archie's office, Hook pays the psychiatrist a visit to talk about David, whom he suspects still sees him as a no-good pirate. He worries about not having David's approval, especially since he wants his blessing to propose to Emma. Archie believes Hook has come a long way in changing into a better person, and because life is short and precious, that if he wants David's advice, he can simply ask him. }} }} Trivia |-|On-Screen Notes= On-Screen Notes *The main entrance is located across the street from Granny's Diner, between Storybrooke Country Bread and Modern Fashions.File:102DarnCar.png The office itself is located on the second floor, right across the street from the Marine Garage.File:102ICanExplain.png *The Storybrooke heritage seal is on the office building, next to the main entrance to the office.File:112Walking.png *The office address is 3580File:210MainEntrance.png Main Street.Main Street is referred to by name in "Selfless, Brave and True", "It's Not Easy Being Green", "A Bitter Draught" and "Wish You Were Here" *According to a sign on the building, the psychiatry office is part of Storybrooke Clinic. Other doctors working at the clinic are Dr. M. Thisby, Dr. D. Woodmansley, Dr. T. Jensen and Dr. A. Montcalm.File:401WithBaelfire.png File:401YourCalls.png |-|Cultural References= Popular Culture *There is a framed collection of clay pipes on Archie's wall.File:621ThanIThought.png A photograph posted on Flickr reveals that the pipes are of English origin and some of them are adorned with faces from history and popular culture. The notes next to the pipes read: **"Ally Sloper – comic paper hero. 1890s." **"Cornucopia – typical fancy pipe" **"Queen Victoria – with meerschaum effect." **"Chief Chaka" – with meerschaum effect." **"Military Gest - Inniskilling Regiment." **"Churchwarden" – late nineteenth century." **"General Butler – Army Commander." **"Gladstone – Prime Minister four times." **According to the Flickr photo, the collection says "English clay pipe manufacture began shortly after the introduction of tobacco in 1558. The second half of the nineteenth century was the period where production was at its highest. By 1914 the industry had rapidly declined and today clay pipes are made in small numbers." ***The given year for the introduction of tobacco seems to be an error, as the most common date given for the arrival of tobacco in England is actually July 27, 1586 (although it is possible that the habit of pipe smoking had been brought to to England as early as 1565). |-|Set Notes= Set Dressing *The green stripes on Archie's office walls tapestryFile:102HenrysFile.png are a subtle a reference to his former life as a cricket; crickets live among grass. The top of the wallpaper features trees in a forest, well above eye-level,File:210Choke.png fitting for a former cricket. **Fittingly enough, at eye level, there are mushroom ornaments on Archie's bookshelf.File:102Devastating.png ***One of the mushrooms is sitting on the shelf in Henry's apartment in "A Pirate's Life"File:702ExtremelyLoyalToMe.png and "Flower Child".File:719ThisConversation.png **An artificial conifer tree plant is sitting on a different shelf.File:102IWasJust.png *A framed Doctor of Psychiatry diploma from the Stanforth University School of Medicine is hanging on Archie's wall.File:102IWasJust.png File:102TakeALook.png (photograph of Mostonian School of Medicine diploma) However, this is just a fake document created by the Dark Curse. **This is a reference to the Stanford University School. **According to a set photo posted on Flickr, the diploma is dated March 10, 1987. **According to a set photo posted on Tumblr, there is also a framed Master of Science in Psychiatry from the "Mostonian School of Medicine" in the office. The degree can be seen on Archie's wall in "That Still Small Voice"File:105YourFingerprints.png and "The Final Battle Part 1",File:621CrazyHouse.png but the text is illegible. *Framed illustrations by the renowned German biologist and artist Ernst Haeckel are decorating the walls both inside and outside Archie's office. The pictures are from Haeckel's book Kunstformen der Natur (Art Forms in Nature'; link to digitized edition vol. one; link to vol. two), first published between 1899 and 1904 in separate installments, and collectively in 1904: **"Peromedusae"File:102ReadingAboutYou.png (jellyfish; link to page) **"Nudibranchia"File:116WhatDidYouSee.png (gastropod mollusks; link to page) **"Ascidiae"File:210AgreeMore.png (ascidians/sea squirts; link to page) **"Arachnida"File:210EmmaRunsDownCorridor.png (arachnids; link to gape) **"Hepaticae"File:119GoldEntersOffice.png (marchantiophyta; link to page) **"Orchidae"File:205IDoubtIt.png (orchids; link to page) **"Actiniae"File:210PongoRunsDownCorridor.png (sea anemones; link to page) *An L. N. Fowler phrenology head is sitting on Archie's shelf.File:102TakeALook.png Phrenology, now considered obsolete, is a pseudomedicine based on the concept that certain areas in the brain were used for specific functions. The phrenology head (a china head showing the phrenological faculties) was a tool of trade for Victorian doctors. *In the corner of Archie's office,File:102TheMayor.png there is a painting by Jean Louis Prévost (c. 1760 – c. 1810; not to be confused with the Swiss neurologist Jean-Louis Prévost), a French still-life painter known for his depictions of flower arrangements in both oil and watercolor. The painting is called Bouquet with Pink Roses and Blue Auriculas, and was created in 1805. Like the rest of his work, it is in the permanent collection of the Museum of Fine Arts in Boston. *In "The Thing You Love Most", a ship painting is sitting on the floor inside the office.File:102CallTheMayor.png In "The Return", it is hanging on the wall right outside the entrance to the office.File:119GoldEntersOffice.png *The painting Souvenir of Castel Gandolfo, created between 1865 and 1870 by the French nineteenth century painter Jean-Baptiste-Camille Corot and currently on display at the Louvre Museum in Paris, is hanging on the wall in Archie's office.File:603SitDown.png *The painting Bend in the River at Morrow by the contemporary American artist Mary Jean Weber can be seen in Archie's office when Henry is confronted by the Black Fairy.File:621Oh2.png |-|Goofs= Goofs *When Emma arrives in Storybrooke in "Pilot", the real-life business name of Fleming & Associates can be seen on the office windows.File:101Stopped.png *As Regina is watching David and Mary Margaret, the business name is missing from the entrance to the building.File:110ReginaWatching.png **The same thing happens when Mr. Gold runs into Regina on Valentine's Day.File:112MisterGold.png |-|Other Notes= Filming Locations *The interior of Archie's office and the hallway outside is a movie set built at The Bridge Studios in Burnaby, British Columbia, the studio where Once Upon a Time was filmed. *The offices of the family law firm Fleming & Associates in the Hepworth Building in Steveston Village, double as the exterior of Archie's office. The text on the office windows high above the street, which advertise the services of this law firm, has been changed to "Dr. Archibald Hopper, MD - Psychiatrist" for the show. **When Emma arrives in Storybrooke in "Pilot", the real-life business name can be seen on the windows.File:101Stopped.png **The television set at The Bridge Studios contains a replica of the windows. (photograph) Appearances }} "Archive" denotes archive footage. References }}ru:Офис доктора Хоппера Category:Once Upon a Time Locations